Proven
by RedSnow15
Summary: When Ace gets taken aboard Whitebeard's ship he wants nothing to do with the man. He just wants to take his head and prove his strength. However, he doesn't want to show the rest of the world, he just wants to show himself. That he is greater than that man ever was.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

RedSnow15

Their personalities change a bit to fit into the plot. THEY DON'T CHANGE A LOT THOUGH! Sorry, but I know for some people they don't want to read fan-fictions where personalities change drastically, I should know. . . I'm one of those people. So I believe that I stuck kinda close to their personalities in the plot.

So I wrote this to kinda get over writing short chapters with fewer than 1,500 words.

Disclaimer: The fact that I'm writing this on a fan-fiction site is disclaimer enough in my opinion.

* * *

When he first becomes aware of the gentle swaying of a ship he isn't confused. When the sun warms his face through the filtering of a window he isn't confused. His crew mates must have taken him after the fight with Whitebeard. They must have been the ones to dress his wounds. It all made perfect sense. When he opens his eyes he will surely find himself alone in his room on his ship.

However, something didn't feel right. He can feel something in the back of his head sayng-no, yelling-to him that this isn't his ship. The smell of wood is too strong for the size of his ship. The footsteps above seem to belong to two many people. If only he would open his eyes then he would surelly see that it is, in fact, his ship.

He doesn't want to do that though. His limbs feel like lead, something he wasn't use too. His eye lids feel as though they are made of leade. A dull throbbing is constant in his head. Never has he ever felt like this after a fight.

It only made it worse when he hears the door to what he believes is his room. He wants to shout a whoever it is to go away. He can't if it is just a member of his crew coming to check on him though. What kind of captain would he look life if he yells at one of his mates for checking to make sure he's not dead? Not a good one. He feels the weight of his bed shift when someone sits on it.

"You awake yet?" He definitely hasn't heard that voice before.

He only just cracks his left eye open, but immediately wishes he hadn't. The sun burns his cornea. The quick glance at the man didn't help at all. Slowly he opens his eye again. The man that sits on the bed is well-built. He isn't part of his crew though. He has auburn hair in a pompadour arrangement. His uniform is white blue except for a yellow sash that hangs around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" He croaks, his voice reflecting how he felt. Weak.

"Thatch." He tilts his head to one side as if contemplating something. "Probably should tell Pop's you're awake."

"'Pop's'?"

"Yeah, he isn't really our pops, but everyone just calls him that. Now that I think about it, I might tell Marco too." He laughs a little. "He was worried believe it or not. I sure don't. Izo gave him a hard time about it. Saying he likes you. Although he's as straight as any other man on this ship. Now that I think about it though no one has ever seen him go out with a girl before, much less flirt with one."

His head gives another dull throb while continuing to listen to Thatch's pointless bantering. Marco? Izo? Pops? This is most defiantly not his ship.

"Where's my crew?" His voice sounding stronger than it did before, but not by much.

"Somewhere on the ship. I really don't know myself."

"What are you talking about?" Ace raises his voice and props himself up on his elbows. "Where am I?" He demands.

"I think it's better to show you than tell you. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk." He snaps back.

Ace throws the thin, scratchy white sheet off of him. Thatch stands and waits by the door. Ace swung his legs over the end. When he stands his legs shake slightly at first, but they get used to his weight. He raises his hand to his hand and finds his hat missing. Looking around he discovers it laying on a cargo crate in the corner of the small room. The cord dangles off the side. He picks up the orange hat and puts it on top of his head.

When he looks back toward where Thatch was standing he discovers an open door revealing a narrow hallway with wood paneling and floor. He hurries out and finds Thatch walking down the hallway about to turn a corner. Hurriedly, he makes his way to him and follows him through long hallways, up a flight of stairs, and out a door. The sudden sunlight beats down on him and he's glad of his hat's shadow covering his eyes from the assault.

Looking around he discovers that he is on a massive ship in the middle of the ocean. Three large masts are in place on the ship, one in the front, one in the center, and one in the back. Each masts holds two equally ginormous flags. The center mast towers over them. There is a crows nest stationed at the top with a ladder built into the thick mast leading up to it. People mill around barely taking note of their presence. People who did notice them smile and wave at Thatch who, in turn, returns the gestures warmly.

He is too absorbed in his surrounding to notice that Thatch has runs into his back and stumbles a little. His head starts to throb again. When he looks up he sees two men standing in front of them with amused expressions on their faces.

One of the men standing there was taller than him by about a head, while the other one only about an inch or so. The shorter one has black hair pulled up in the back in a geisha style along with a pink kimono. His face is covered in thick white makeup with red lip stick in the shape of a heart. The taller man is bald except for blonde hair sprouting at the top then fanning out. He wears a purple shirt that is undone and knee long pants.

"Izo," He gestures toward the cross-dresser, "Marco." He waves his hand toward the blonde. He turns toward Ace again, "You stay here while I go tell pops."

He then walks away toward a set of stairs that leads to a balcony of sorts overlooking the deck. Ace turns toward the group again and notices the tattoo on Marco's chest. It's a dark blue cross with a crescent moon facing upward. The mark looks familiar, very familiar, but he can't remember where.

"So," Izo breaks the silence, "glad to see you're up. You have been unconscious for about a week." Ace just nods. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I heard you were worried about me." He adds toward Marco. Izo smirks, but the elder's expression remained bored.

"I would have been worried for anyone yoi."

"Care to feel me in on the details after the fight?" Ace leans against the railing staring at them expectantly.

"After the fight Whitebeard made to go back to his ship, but your crew came running up. shouting, ready for a fight. We beat them easily and then hauled them back to the ship. They woke up a couple of days before you did. When Pops offered them a place on the crew they refused. Said they were only loyal to you. But they're on the ship. . . Somewhere. . ."

"Where am I?" Izo gave him a look as if asking whether or not he was a moron.

"Did you not listen to the story?" Ace shrugs.

"More or less."

"Your on the Moby Dick yoi." Marco answers calmly.

Moby Dick. The name sounds very familiar. When he tries to put the pieces together it all came crashing together at once. Moby Dick belongs to Whitebeard. His crew was taken aboard the ship. The mark on Marco's chest. His eyes fill with sudden realization.

"So Whitebeard's here?" He asked after a moment. A plan already forming in his brain.

"Yeah, Thatch just left to go tell him you're up." It is Izo who answers him. He feels the blonde's eyes study him. Ace nearly shivers under the gaze.

"Don't get any ideas yoi. We wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

Rage fills him suddenly. Does no one believe that he can kill the "almighty" Whitebeard?! How dare they have the audacity to believe that he would be the one to get hurt. Of course he doesn't plan to come out of this clean, but he will defiantly be better than that old man.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questions. His face starts to heat up in anger.

"It means we wouldn't want. You to get hurt. Or worse."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about!" He shouts defensively.

"Well we don't need to worry about Whitebeard. He is a lot stronger than you would think yoi."

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to kill him! And then I will kill you too." Both men laugh at him, acting like he is a child. "It's not funny! I'm serious."

"Sure."

"Oi! Stop treating me like a kid." Marco puts a hand on his shoulder calmly. Ace tenses under his touch.

"Compared to us, you are a kid yoi. Stop acting like one and we won't treat you like one. And before you say anything, you are acting like one. Give up on this fantasy you have of taking Whitebeard's head. You can't even harm a man as great as Pops. All you will end up doing in the end is is just hurting yourself yoi."

Marco's words grazed him like a bullet. Opening a wound and letting the bacteria of doubt into him. Yes, Whitebeard is a lot stronger than him. However, if he can just find one of his weaknesses then he has a chance. The chance of that happening though is next to zero. There is still a chance though.

He shakes his head again and walks away from them. He has to get away from them and make a plan. The only place he can think of to get away from them is the room he woke up in. Now if only he can figure out how to get back there. . .

"Hey, Ace! Where you going?" Thatch calls from the top of the balcony having just emerged from a doorway.

Ace just ignores him and walks down the flight of stairs that he came from not ten minutes ago. He remembers that he takes a left and then a right, but other than that his memory is hazy. Every hallway looks familiar. Noting out of the ordinary to differentiate on corridor from another. He nearly groans in frustration."

"Lost yoi?" Came a voice behind him. Ace jumps slightly and turns to face his stalker. Marco leans against a wall leisurely with his arms crossed. He looks at him with slight amusement.

"No. What would give you that idea?" Ace's fist clench slightly, but Marco either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"You took a left when you were supposed to go right." He states matter-of-factly.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?!" A smirk appears on Marco's face that only makes his anger grow.

"You walked from there, why can't you walk back?"

"Will you just shut-up?!" This time Ace's voice raises.

"Calm down yoi. I'll show you back." He turns and starts walking back down the path that they came from.

"What makes you think I'll follow you?"

Marco doesn't answer, Ace doesn't expect him to. Reluctantly he starts to follow him. Ace watches his every move, waiting for any signs of an attack. He shows none though. Nevertheless he studies his every movement. The ripple of his shirt as he walks. The steady, purposeful strides. His hands relaxed at his side.

This man can't be trusted. No one on this ship can be trusted. Save for his crew. Which he has no idea of the current location. He has to find them. What if they are being held in shackles in the bowels of the ship? Or maybe they are already dead. That though only made fury course through him. Killing Whitebeard is his first step. Although, now that he has Marco, the first division commander, alone, maybe he should kill him first.

He is too caught up in his thoughts again to notice the blonde had stopped. His face hits Marco's shoulder and he stops out of shock.

"You seem to have a habit of running into people." He comments, a smirk caressing his face.

Marco turns and notices Ace hasn't moved. They look at each other so close that Ace can feel the other's breath against him.

"You okay yoi?" Worry seems to creep into his tone. He puts a hand on Ace's shoulder. One of his fingers touching over the collar of his pale yellow shirt. It touches his neck and he jolts back at the electric feeling that the little contact.

"I'm fine." He denies a little too hastily.

He is most certainly _not_ okay. He has been taken on to Whitebeard's ship. The man that he vowed he would kill. Now he is talking to the first mate as if they're equals. It's outrages. He should kill him. He should kill them all. They kidnapped his crew and are now holding them hostage. He doesn't care how nice and friendly they seem. In the end they are all the same. Part of Whitebeard's crew. On top of that they don't even deem him worthy enough to be held in shackles. Do they honestly not see him as a threat? He plans to prove the all wrong. They will die for their mistake.

Marco stares at him a little longer before opening the heavy looking wooden door. He walks inside the room followed by Ace. Marco closes the door behind him leaving the only light in the room to be a small porthole on the far side of the room. Now that he looks around Ace realizes that this isn't the room he woke up in. For one, it is larger by a lot. A second thing is instead of cargo boxes this room has actual furniture.

There is a large bed in the center with dark sheets. There is a dresser pushed against the wall with the door. One of the top drawers is partially open revealing neatly folded shirts. A large comfortable looking armchair with a high back is in the back corner partially covered in shadows. A chest is locked and closed next to a small wooden table with two wooden chairs. The table has books and discarded notes covering it's surface.

"This isn't the room." Ace states simply after a moment. Marco walks over to the table and begins to pick up the books and notes.

"No, it's mine. Take a seat yoi." Marco puts his things on top of the wooden dresser before turning back and moving over to the chest.

Hesitantly, Ace makes his way over to the chair farthest from Marco. the chair creaks slightly as he sits down. He watches Marco bend over and unlock the lock with a key he didn't notice him grab. Marco opens the lid and extracts a wine bottle from it's depths. He sets it down before taking his own seat across from Ace. Marco opens the bottle and holds it out to Ace.

Tentatively he reaches his hand out and takes it from Marco. After taking a drink from it he puts it back down. Marco takes a swig after him from the same bottle.

"Aren't you worried about catching something?" Ace asks after Marco sets the bottle down.

"If I was I would have grabbed two bottles. . . Are you?" He asks after a moment.

"No."

"Good."

Awkward silence fills the room for several moments. The bottle lays untouched in the center of the table. Marco studies Ace. He nearly squirms under the man's scrutinizing gaze.

"So," Ace breaks the silence and Marco is pulled from his thoughts, "why your room?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well that much was obvious." Marco smirks slightly. "Talk about what?"

"Why do you want to kill Pops? For the same reason everyone else does or it is something different?" Ace sits up a little straighter.

"I want to prove my strength." Marco sighs a little at his answer before taking a sip from the bottle.

"You have a reputation of a "super rookie". Your bounty has risen considerably since you entered the Grand Line. Your flag strikes fear in a lot of pirate crews. I would say your strength has been proven enough." He states these facts in a bored tone as if he expected this answer and rehearsed what he was going to say.

"I have to defeat Whitebeard." Ace has an air of impatience in his tone. Honestly, he should have gone out of the room as soon as he realized it was Marco's.

"You don't have to defeat anybody."

"Yes, I do. I have to defeat Whitebeard."

"Why? Why do you feel the need to defeat him? What are you trying to prove? Your strength? I think it's some other reason. Isn't it?" Marco leans forward, anticipating his answer. However, Ace doesn't wish to explain everything to him. He doesn't want to explain anything to anyone.

"I told you. I want to prove your strength." Marco shakes his head in disbelief. Ace spent so long hiding his feeling. It infuriates him that this man can read him so easily. He takes the bottle and drinks it's contents deeply. After a moment he sets it down and stress at the blonde.

"That may be part of the reason yoi." Marco starts after a minute or so. "However, isn't all of it. You want to prove your strength to someone. Who?"

"Like I would tell you." Ace scoffs at him.

"Is is a rival? A family member? A friend?" Marco stare intensifies the longer he stares.

"I don't have a family." Ace crosses his arm and leans back in the chair.

"Then why won't you let us be your family. Join the crew. Become Pops son. Become out brother." Ace stares at him with disgust on his features.

"No fucking way will I ever join Whitebeard's crew. I have to kill him. I have to prove I'm better than _him._" Rage drips out of his mouth while he talks. Even the most dense person, like his brother, would see that hates this person.

"And who is 'him' exactly?"

"I'm not telling you."

Marco just nods. He stands up and locks the chest back. He places the small, bronze key back in the top drawer under a few articles of clothing. The stress of the finally hits Ace. He looks out of the window to see the blanket of night covering the sky. Marco lights a small candle on the night stand. The small flame doesn't produce much light, but it will do.

Ace leans wearily against the back of the chair. How can such high ranked pirates be so nice and friendly and accepting. It doesn't make sense. Why do they trust him so much as to let him wander around freely on their ship without anyone watching him when he declared he would take their captain's head? Whitebeard's crew isn't like what their reputation at all.

Or maybe it's just a ploy. They want him to trust them and then he'll join his crew. That way one of them can kill him and he will won't expect it at all. That must be it. Why else would they not use shackles. He bets his crew is tied up in shackles right now. Probably hungry and thirsty. They probably beat them for fun.

How else would _his_ rival act. Whitebeard has to be just as evil and cunning as him. He couldn't beat Whitebeard though. No matter how hard he tried. As soon as he kills him Ace can finally step out from under his shadow. People will remember him as Ace and not that monster's son.

Ace closes his eyes against his thoughts. His muscles suddenly feel weak and sore even though he didn't do anything today. He can feel his thoughts start to drift off. He doesn't want to fall asleep here. Not in Marco's room. As much as he tries to stay awake he can't. The stress and anger finally disperse leaving him feeling exhausted. The last feeling he has is the hard wood against his head. After that it's just dark and peaceful.

* * *

So this is my first One Piece Fan-fiction so I would absolutely love feedback. Tell me what I can fix, what you like, what you don't like.

Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RedSnow15

Hello to all my lovlies. I do so hope that you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Now you can have the pleasure of reading the second. Yay! Remember to leave a review.

I got some questions from some of my lovlies that I would very much love to answer:

**Animezpeps**:

Well of course there will be more! I originally planned for this story to just be a very long one shot, but I couldn't wait and turned it into a chapter fan-fiction. It will probably be between five to fifteen chapters.

**StarPurpleandBlue**:

Oh my goshness, thank you so much for pointing that out to me! At first I had his crew join the Whitebeards, but later on I decided that they would be too loyal and went back and changed it. I guess I missed a some dialouge. However, yes, they did refuse the offer in order to stay loyal to their captain. About your second thing, when I had this written out in my notebook it had been MarcoxAce. However, after I posted this I was having mixed feeling on the whole thing. I absolutely love this ship, it is one of my OTP's. However, I am thinking of not doing any pairing and changing the romance genre to something else. So maybe it will, maybe it won't.

**Read the author's note at the end of this chapter please!**

**Oh, and read this one little paragraph below:**

I would just like to warn you that I am not good with fight scenes. There may or may not be some in future chapters (I haven't decided yet), so just warning you now.

Disclaimer: Is it truly necessay to put these on every chapter? Anyways, One Piece doesn't belong to me and all that other stuff.

* * *

Ace opens his eyes to realize that he is back in his own room. By 'own room' he means the room he regained conciseness in yesterday. He sits up quickly. He fell asleep in Marco's room last night. How did he wake up here? Ace gives his head a little shake to clear his still groggy mind. The only explanation would be that Marco carried him here.

Why would he do that though? Why be so kind to an enemy when they aren't looking? It doesn't make sense. He is supposed to be a ruthless pirate belong to an even worse crew. This isn't what was supposed to happen. He is supposed to kill their captain and finally, _finally, _be out of his shadow. They were supposed to lock him up in shackles not give him free reign of their entire ship. He could burn it. No one was watching him. No one. It's like they aren't even worried. It's like they trust him. He really needs to get out of this room.

In one quick motion he throws off the blanket and stands up. Hurriedly, he grabs his hat and makes his way out the door. Thankfully, there is a member of his rival's crew already going to the deck. He follows him as stealthily as he can. When they reach the staircase he stops and lets the other man go.

After waiting for a couple of minutes he makes his way out. Ace sits down next to the rail with his knees to his chest and hi face buried in his arms. This doesn't make sense. Why would one of the most feared crews in the world be so trusting. they should lock him up. They should at least keep someone with him to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Yet they don't. It's not supposed to be like this. They are not supposed to plant seeds of doubt in his mind. He has to kill Whitebeard, but these people are so trusting and accepting of him. The more he thinks about it the more he doesn't want to go through with the plan.

Ace is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't hear someone approach him.

"I think we should be friends." The man says. Ace looks up to see Thatch perched on the railing with his left ankle over his right knee.

"Why?" Ace asks simply, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

"Since you're going to join the crew and all, I thought I would get to know you a little better."

"We are not and will not ever be friends." Thatch doesn't respond immediately so Ace thinks he left. With a quick peak over to were he thought he was he confirms that he did not leave. Thatch just stares at him for a while.

"Maybe not now, but we will. You'll see." A wide smile gets plastered on his face and Ace feels only more doubt about going through with his plan.

"Why didn't you lock me up? Why didn't you put me in shackles?" Ace asks after a pregnant pause. Thatch just smiles through the small cracks in Ace's ebony hair. Almost as if he was saying silently that it was unnecessary.

They just sit there in silence for a while. Every now and then Ace looks over and every time Thatch seems to be paying him no mind. After a while the brunette gets up to leave. For some reason Ace wanted to call him back and talk to him. Talk about what though? How he wants to kill the man's captain? Ace just scoffs at himself. Why would he even want to talk to the enemy anyways. After all they did lock up his crew.

Suddenly Ace's head shoots up in sudden realization. They still have his crew locked up somewhere on the ship. He has to go find them. Taking advantage of the freedom that the overly-trusting crew has given him he steals back down the stairs and inside the ship.

The farther down he gets the creaking of the wood against the ocean only gets louder until it seems to vibrate off the walls and floors. The lighting is dimmer down here as there is no windows. That is the only indication that he going in what he hopes is the right way.

If they were to lock a crew up they would want them to be somewhere with no windows. Also, for it to be deep enough so they won't be heard from above deck. At least that is what Ace thinks. It makes sense in his head and he hopes his accusation is correct. The quicker he finds his crew the quicker he can make up a plan to ambush the crew during the night.

* * *

After what feels like several hours of wondering Ace finds himself in the lowest part of the ship. A single light bulb swings lazily on a wire that connects to the ceiling. He runs his hands along the wall until he finds what he is looking for. A switch. With a quick flip the room is consumed in an eerie, yellow glow. Long shadows are cast along the wall by, what he can assume belongs to, cargo boxes. Probably full of weapons and ammunition. . . Or a means of torture.

He grits his teeth at the thought of that, but he doesn't open the boxes. That's not what he is looking for. After a quick look around he discovers it is as empty as it seems at first glance and quickly turns off the bulb and leaves.

Checking the other rooms down at the bottom level there is nothing of suspicion or even threatening. He found a weapons room, most likely for ones that have been stored away for emergency. He quickly jots down a giant war axe for later.

Making his way up the stairs the creaking decreases somewhat as he joins the more used part of the ship. Some people give him a friendly smile, some wave, and some just ignore him.

He may possibly be getting used to the ship. As he only got lost four times on his way back to the deck. He had hoped that he would never be able to say that. He didn't want to stay here long enough to be able to find his way around. However, it will come in handy. Having decided on the third time he took the wrong turn that once he found his crew he would get off his ship. Ace is no fool. He knows that he can't take on Whitebeard's crew without help. However, with his crew possibly injured he would only be putting their lives at risk. It is his job as captain to make sure that his crew stays safe.

the sun feels welcome on his skin, but he is too busy to enjoy it. He doesn't run into any of the people he wanted to see. Some if the other' screw try to engage him in conversation. However, he had no interest in them. He just continues to walk past.

When he reaches the area of the main mast he sees Whitebeard sitting there drinking deeply from a sake bottle. Nurses move around him while some tell him off, but that only makes him laugh and drink more. There are several tubes running out of his body. No doubt he has poor health. The man really shouldn't be drinking. It wasn't his place to him so though.

Ace dodges behind one of the walls, hiding himself from view. He can't attack him yet, he isn't strong enough.

"Hungry?" Asked a voice beside him. His fingers twitch a little in surprise. He turns to see Thatch standing there.

"No." He lies quickly. He didn't even realize he hasn't eaten since yesterday. Only now did he realize it. Thatch just shrugs and puts a plate down next to him.

"Well, when you do get hungry." He then turns and leaves him alone again.

Ace waits until he is out of sight before sinking down the wall. The aroma from the food is causing his stomach to clench in hunger. It could be poisoned for all he knows though. As much as he wants to believe that is true something is telling him it isn't. He picks up a piece of, what he can only assume, is a type of fish. It has been cut up and heated until it looks like a pale red. Quickly eating it he waits for a few minutes and, determine that it isn't poisoned, scarfs down the rest of the food not bothering to look to see what he is eating. Afterwards he sets the plate back down on the deck now that is stomach is content enough with the warm meal to digest.

"Thought you said you weren't hungry." Thatch states coming around the corner. Ace gives him a glare.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to realize that you eat like a pig." Ace roles his eyes while Thatch just laughs. A moment passes before he bends down to pick up the now empty plate. "I'll bring this to the kitchen." He turns and starts to walk away again.

"Where's Marco?" Thatch stops and turns to look at him.

"Why?" Ace just shrugs before answering.

"I need to ask him something." Thatch nods in understanding.

"I think he's in the crow's nest. It's his turn to watch tonight."

Despite his better judgement he mutters his thanks as he walks past. Quickly climbing up the thick rings of the wooden ladder he makes his way to the nest. He doesn't hear anything as he approaches. Knowing that Marco is most likely alone right now and doesn't talk to himself, hopefully, it would of course make sense that he doesn't hear anything. As he reaches the trap door built into the bottom of it he pushes it open before crawling inside.

To his disappointment though Marco isn't up here. A quick look over the rim shows that either Marco must be inside the ship or out of his line of vision. However, he doesn't climb back down, instead he just sits down and waits for him to show up.

* * *

It is a little past evening when the trap door finally opens. Ace looks over his shoulder to confirm that it is in fact Marco. He only seems mildly surprised to see him there. He walks over to stand next to him and rests his elbows in the edge if the crows nest. They spend the next few minutes in comfortable silence. After a while Ace gets up and copies the position that Marco is in.

"Why did you carry me to my room last night?" Ace asks after a minute. Marco throws him a glance.

"I didn't want you to sleep on my table. It didn't seem very comfortable."

"That's it?"

"Yes." He answers like it is the most obvious thing in the entire world. In hindsight though it probably is.

Ace goes back to staring down at the deck. He sees someone else walking around near the railing. Even from here Ace can tell that the man is very muscular and tall. Heavy armor sits in his body.

"Whose that?" Ace points to the dark skinned male. Marco follows his finger.

"That's Jozu, third division commander. He's in watch too, but he is just walking the perimeters if the ship."

Ace nods and they return to their silence. Ace watches Jozu when he can see him, but otherwise he just looks out on the inky ocean.

"Where are you keeping my crew?" Ace once again breaks the silence. Marco tilts his head in his direction.

"We didn't kidnap your crew yoi. They're here on their own free will like you." He answers calmly.

"Then why haven't I seen my crew?!" He clenches the wood to were his knuckles turn white.

"Because they haven't seen you. Don't jump to conclusion yoi." Again his tone doesn't portray anything, neither does his expression.

"They did not come on this ship of their own free will! They were hauled onto this damn thing!" his face starts to heat out of anger.

"Calm down yoi. We are not keeping them against their will. They are free to go like you are." Marco continues in the same calm tone. His bored expression never wavering.

"I will not calm down! How can you possibly say that?! I can't go, if you haven't noticed I can't swim!"

his hands curl into fists. Free to go? Ha! They took him onto their ship and now it's in the middle of the nowhere surrounded by sea water. They have his crew. He knows they do. He wouldn't put lying past them either. They're all the same in the end. Every last one of them. They pretend to be so caring and trusting, but then they lie to you and say that they are not doing the very thing that they are!

"Ace." Marco'a suddenly stern voice surprises him. That is the first time he used his name. "Calm down. Your crew isn't in shackles. If we left you on that island you and your crew would have died. As soon as the ship comes to an island you can leave and start over."

Marco places a hand on his shoulder and grips it, almost painfully. He continues to stare at him with the same expression. Ace diverts his eyes, not wanting to look into his and see himself. He doesn't want to see how he looks. The fury in his own eyes. His face heated and red, his eyes in a glare with a small snarl on his lips. Somehow he knows that Marco is telling the truth. No matter how much he doesn't want him to be. He wants him to lie. Wants his crew to be locked up so it makes his task that much easier. They haven't given him a single reason to hate them though. Not one. They have been nothing but kind to him.

It's not supposed to be like this. Ace just shakes his head before taking a step back and out of Marco's grip. He walks around the mast, instead of past Marco, to the trap door. Pulling it open he gets ready to climb down.

"Night yoi." Marco says simply. He returns to his leisurely posture of leaning over the brim lazily.

"Night. . ." Ace replies in an almost inaudible voice. Marco heard him though, he knows he did.

When he returns to his room he drops his hat on one of the cargo boxes. After discarding his shirt and knee length pants he crawls into the bed. No matter how hard he tries to fall asleep he can't. His mind continues to whirl with doubts. Are the pirates really this trusting, or was it just a ploy. A convincing one at that. If it is a ploy he would find out. They will slip eventually. And when they do he'll be there. Watching. Waiting. Until he can kill the strongest man alive.

* * *

Okay, so I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. I would love to hear what you think. Tell me what I can fix too please. It would be very helpful.

**Okay, read this please:**

So I am leaving for a week long camp on the eighth of this month. And then I come back for one day then I leave for another camp, this time for two weeks. So please don't get mad at me if I am unable to update until July. I will be working on the third chapter and if I don't finish it before I leave I will try to finish it the Saturday I'm back. However, that might not happen. So lets hope it does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RedSnow15

Hello my lovelies! Welcome to another chapter. I know, I know, last chapter was pretty bad, verging on mortifying. So, hopefully, this chapter shall be better. Don't forget to leave a review please. I do so love feedback.

So sorry! I had a mild to medium case of writers block so it took longer than I thought it would. That and I have been busy making a costume for Tokyo in Tulsa. Seven days and I still have to complete it! Goshness, I'm getting anxious just thinking about it.

About the last chapter when I was describing the fish, I do hope I got it right. I don't really know the first thing about it. I don't eat it, I don't cook it, I don't do anything with it. So I apologize if I described it as raw. If I did though, you know, sushi anyone?

I got a review from one of my lovelies that I would just love to respond to:

**Undead Artist**,

Thank you so, so, so much for your review. I will try to apply these things. Not all at once though. It wouldn't be good if I just changed his entire portrayal the next chapter. (**Spoiler**) Also, Sabo isn't dead. Sorry if I just like spoiled something for you, but he's not dead. They reintroduce him in Dressrosa. However, I do get what you're saying and thank you, again (**end of spoiler**). I would absolutely positively love for them to have proper conversations and not just what I've been doing. I suck at dialogue though; however, I will try my hardest to make it decent. In the first chapter at the end when Ace falls asleep in Marco's room was my attempt at a narcolepsy attack. I will make it more obvious next time though. Again, Thank you so much for your review!

Now for the big question. . . When will I bring Whitebeard into the picture? Maybe it's this chapter and maybe it shall be the next one. We shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. All rights belong to Oda. . . That lucky bastard. . .

* * *

He sits under one of the staircases on the deck near the back of the ship. People pass by without noticing him, which is a good thing. He doesn't feel like talking to anyone.

It has been a week since he woke up on this ship. A week and a day to be exact, but what does specifics matter? He has made no attempt on Whitebeard's life. Save for that one time three days ago when the man defeated him while he was asleep. However, he would rather not remember that embarrassing moment. Other than that though, nothing.

Some of the rival's crew have come up to talk to him, but for the most part he just ignored them. He has seen his first mate and he actually looked happy. He was talking the other crew as though they were on the same one. Anger had risen up through him when he realized Marco was indeed not lying.

Ace leans back against the wall. His chef is talking to some of Whitebeard's crew. He doesn't wish to go over and talk to him though. It seems like his crew is apart of Whitebeard's. That is why he is currently hiding. If someone starts talking to him then he will feel urged to ask if his crew had indeed joined that man's crew.

He hears someone making their way down the stairs. He knew it is Izo when he passes over because he is the only one, that he has seen, that wears a kimono. A pink one at that. He turns and walks by his hiding place. Ace is covered in shadows except for a part of his legs that are currently stretched out in front of him. Izo doesn't seem to see him and walks past. A few seconds later though his wooden sandals re-appear. His face emerges a moment later when he bends down.

"Will you come out from under there. You look like you're depressed." He orders him. Ace doesn't move though and remains still. "Now don't you go pullin' that stuff with me! Marco and Thatch might be nice to you, but you are in this ship as a guest. I suggest you be nice to your hosts and not piss them off!" Izo snaps before standing up and tapping his foot impatiently. Ace knows that he will stay true to his silent threat. Izo moves back a little when he comes out.

"What do you want?" Ace asks in an annoyed tone once he stands to his full height, still maybe an inch or so shorter than him, that could be because of the sandels though. Izo just rolls his eyes as if his motive is the most obvious thing in the world.

"What I want is to talk."

"About?" He crosses his arms across his chest.

"Anything."

Ace raises an eyebrow. Anything? Did the man want to have an actual conversation with him?

"Like?" Ace couldn't help the curiosity in his voice.

"What did you do before you became a pirate?" The casualty in Izo's tone shocks him a little.

"Nothing important." Izo raises an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Nothing? Nothing at all? I highly doubt you were born fully grown and already a pirate. There must be something." Ace's fingers twitch at the that comment, but he decides to brush it off.

"Nothing you need to know." Izo gives him one last look before shrugging at him.

"Alright, I will respect your pricacy. For now. Now you ask me a question." Ace gives him an annoyed look.

"We playing twenty questions or something?" Izo chuckles.

"If you want. Now go on."

Izo sits down on the deck and pats the wood in front of him as an invitation. Ace hesitates but slowly lowers himself. The cross-dresser stretches his legs out in front of him. Ace just crosses his legs. They sit facing each other in silence while he thinks. Ace really doesn't want to know a thing about the man. It's uninteresting in his opinion. However, it would play in his favor to learn more about them.

"What do on this ship?" Yes, he knows it is a lame question, but he had to come up with something fast so it doesn't seem suspicious. Izo doesn't seem to notice.

"Anything that passes time. Except cooking. I do not cook." Ace nods, not really paying attention. He glances in the direction of his cook, only to find that he has dissapeared. "Do you have a family?"

"That's none of your concern." He answers stubbornly and the other man's expression turns into annoyance.

"I answered your question honestly, now you do the same." Despite how much he doesn't like it, Ace knows the man is right. He decides to give him an answer, but not the whole truth.

"Yes."

"See? now that wasn't so hard." He teases cheerfully. Ace just rolls his eyes.

"Oi, Pops wants to see Ace."

Both men look up to were the voice came from. A crew mate of Whitebeards whom he hasn't seen yet hangs over the railing. The man has deep brown hair hanging down to his shoulders and wears simple clothes. Izo nods before standing up and dusting off the nonexistent dust from his kimono. Ace really doesn't want to speak that man. However, when Izo lifts his head to see him still sitting he grabs the shirt collar and pulls him up.

"Hey!" Ace hits the other man's hand away.

"Don't hit me young man. Pops wants to see you so you will see him. Now shoo! He should be near the main mast." He gives Ace a slight push before walking away in the opposite direction.

Ace makes his way languidly toward the destination. He doesnt want to confront him now. He isn't ready. He knows this much. What could be the harm in a simple conversation though? What if Whitebeard tries to attack him? Even though this legendary man's power is only mere rumors to him Ace doesn't doubt that Whitebeard can prove every one of them to be right. And then some.

As he rounds a corner he sees the giant captain sitting down and drinking from a sake bottle. Nurses tell him off for it, but it only makes him laugh. When he sees Ace approach he just continues to drink before setting the now empty bottle next to him.

"Ace." He greets gruffly. The stench of alcohol in his voice is almost overwhelming. Ace's eyes water involuntarily.

"Whitebeard." He doesn't trust himself to say more than that.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He puts his elbows on his knees to be closer to Ace's face.

"No." The answer comes without hesitation.

"And why is that?" His tone sounds genuinely interested. Although the bored look on his face begs to differ.

"Because there is no reason to think about it. I am not joining your damed crew." The last words come out quickly and without thinking. Whitebeard points a long finger toward him.

"You be careful to watch your tongue when you speak about my sons. Just like any father, I do not take kindly to you insulting them."

"I am not afraid of you old man." To his surprise Whitebeard laughs at his response.

"I didn't say you were, but you should know that I can throw you overboard if I wish. I do not believe it would be a difficult task." Ace's brow twitches in anger and his hands curl into fists.

"Are you calling my weak?! I can assure you I'm not!" Fire licks at his knuckles. Whitebeard raises his eyebrow at him and his mouth turns into a small frown.

"Don't burn my ship child. I did not call you weak, you are simply putting words into my mouth. Why must pirates from your generation be so quick tempered?"

"I am not quick tempered! I am not weak! You shouldn't underestimate your enemies, old man. Time hasn't been kind to you. You are the one that has grown weak while every where else pirates have grown stronger. Just because you hold the title of the strongest man in the world doesn't mean it's true! You and your damned crew can go to hell!" He spits the last words out like venom on his tongue.

He turns on is heel and storms away without waiting to hear his reply. He pushes past people blindly. He doesn't notice how his hands are engulfed in red flames. No one tries to stop him, they just move out of the way. If they were to get in his way there is no doubt in Ace's head that they would get burned to a crisp.

When he finally stops he finds that he has reached the quarter deck. There is no one in sight. Adrenaline still runs through him. He looks down at his hands to see the flames receding into his body. In a burst of anger he slams his fist into the railing. Shards of wood fly around him while some splash into the ocean. The portion of the rail breaks.

His chest heaves with shallow breathes. He flexes his hand, the knuckles red. He wants nothing more than to get off this cursed ship. However, there is nothing in sight other than the blue horizon. The endless ocean usually calms him, but the sight only vexes him now. He can't get off the ship right now unless he wants to drown. Despite beleifs he is not completly irrational. Perhaps there is a smaller ship he could steal. If Whitebeard doesn't kill him first that is.

Glancing behind him he discovers there is still no on ethere. That doesn't mean that they are not hiding though. Leaning against the railing he slides down. Hugging his knees to his chest he buries his head in his arms. Ace can feel his has hat sliding slightly out of place, but he doesn't care to fix it.

Right now he just wants to vanish. Away from this ship and it's people, even away from his crew. He feels alone now more than ever. The feeling doesn't dwell well inside him. Now more than ever he wants to be surronded by people he trusts. Like his brother. . .

The thought of him causes his heart to twist painfully in his chest. What could he be thinking? He normally would send a letter once a week telling Luffy of his recent adventures. He must be worried. What could he possibly thinking of him? Does he think he is dead? Ace hopes not. The thought of his youngest brother being alone in this world scares him. He knows Luffy doesn't like being alone. When they were kids he would follow him around like a lost puppy all because he thought they were friends. And to think he and Sabo nearly killed him.

Despite the current situation Ace smiles at the memory. He _has_ to find a way to make sure that Luffy knows that he isn't dead. He would be breaking his promise to him made all those years ago. He _can't_ die. Not just yet.

Taking a deep breathe he shakes his head. Priorities Ace, priorities. He has to get off this ship to contact him. Just wait a little longer Luffy, just a little longer. . .

* * *

When he opens his eyes it's near nightfall. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. The nice breeze rustling his hair confirms the fact that this time no one has moved him.

Raising his head just enough to were he can see he notices several people minding their own business. Not a single person seems to care that he has fallen asleep. He stands, the movement causing his hat to fall back. The cord tightens around his neck as it catches it from falling to the deck. He ignores it though. Resting his head on the railing he can feel the chips in the wood right before it breaks off in sharp shards.

All this pent of anger and frustration has him practically itching to fight. Maybe he is quick tempered, but he won't give him the satisfaction of being right. Whitebeard should just die. His generation is over. It's time for the younger crews to have their turn. Maybe he should help along that transition. That battle-axe may come in handy after all. . .

* * *

He doesn't really register what has just happened until his back slaps the water. The major embarrassment of that scene doesn't fully register as he drops the axe out of panic. His arms flail around uselessly while he sinks through the foam. His eyes snap open and he sees the massive ship's hull in the dark ocean. Even though he kicks and tries to swim it has no effect on the water surrounding him. Looking up he sees the surface dancing with mocking light. With life. He can't touch the surface anymore. His lungs start to burn with the lack of oxygen.

Looking below him he sees only black. The sight causes his heart to beat faster. Knowing how foolish the move is he opens his mouth wanting desperately for it to be air, but only getting salty liquid. Drowning shouldn't happen this fast. Maybe its better this way though. For his death to be quick. After all why would anyone try to save him. He attempted to kill their captain. He accepts the black dots consuming his vision. He faintly hears splashing from above. His ears start to hurt from the pressure, but that is the least of his problems at the moment.

Desperation consumes him. This isn't suppose to be how it happened. Not so soon. Not so unceremoniously. Taking another futile attempt at breathing his lungs fill with liquid. The last thing he feels before he loses consciousness is two arms wrapping around his torso.

* * *

Please don't talk to me about that last scene. It was rushed, but I just picture devil fruit users drowning faster than those without. Also, before anyone else says it I know this chapter was even worse. That dialogue was just completely awful. I wanted to get it done quickly though so my lovelies don't feel abandoned. Please, for the love of goshness, review! I seriously need to know if it is as bad as I think it is. So until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RedSnow15

Anyone notice how the rating and one of the genre changed? Anyone? Let me explain:

There was supposed to be kind of gory scenes (which is why it was rated M). However, I changed my mind. Also, the 'family' genre may or may not change again. I just needed something other than romance at the time.

I'm not even going to respond to my lovelies reviews this chapter because I'm still embarrassed by last chapter. I really didn't even read them. I have three at the current moment, but I am so not indulging myself to them. I feel like I need to apologize to all my lovelies again for reading that horrible chapter. I don't think it would have been that bad if the dialogue would have been better. I tried though. That's enough right? No, no it isn't. Of all the things I have to suck at it is one of the most basic, fundamental things. Ugh. I am so hating my dialogue skills right now. . . And Izo's portrayal. Gosh, I made him to be kind of a brat. Not that Ace is any better at the moment. He's snappish too. . . Ugh. Again I am so very sorry for putting you through that. Can we just pretend that I just made an example of what _not_ to do on purpose? No? Okay. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Extracting the water from his lungs would be embarrassing enough without being surrounded by worried faces. His vision is blurry, but he can tell there is a nurse leaning over him.

"You could have died!" Even though her voice sounds muffled he knows that she's screaming.

"Well, at least I got kissed by a pretty lady." His voice comes out weaker than he means it to. A faint blush appears on her face.

"Just don't do that again." She stands and walks through the crowd that had gathered.

"I wasn't planning on doing it a first time." He mumbles quietly under his breathe.

He lays on the groudnd a moment longer before getting to his feet. Someone offers him their hand, but he ignores it. A quick sweep around the crowd shows no one who i soaking wet like he is. Someone had to have saved him though. It wasn't his imagination and he is sure he didn't just float to the surface.

Pushing through the people he makes his way back to his room. The confined space offers him a sense of peace. The only light comes through the small window that he just now notices is barely above sea level. His fist clenches and unclenches. The only effort he makes to get out of his wet clothes is just taking his shirt off. There is always the option of using his fire to dry them, but he doesn't care at the moment. He notes how he smells of the sea water. Usually it calms him, gives him a sense of freedom, but now it only sickens him.

They should have just let him die. Instead they had to save him. He tried to kill their captain. Why would they save him? Although maybe it was a former member of his crew. If it was they would have stuck around though. The skin on his face heats from embarrassment. Perhaps they saved him so Whitebeard could kill him personally. Or lock him up and torture him for his amusement.

Still, it doesn't make sense to him. He was so close to drowning. Why would they save him just to kill him later? This death would be a lot more embarrassing than them killing him. What if they don't want him to die at all? What if there really is no ulterior motive behind them? Stop it. This isn't the time to dwell in doubts.

He slides down the wall hating the feeling of the cloth rubbing against his skin. Hating how he fails at everything. Hating himself for being so worthless. His finger is engulfed in a small ember. He watches it flitter around with the air and the slight movement of his appendage. The small flame calms him somewhat. The more he watches it the more he watches it the more his mind turns blank. The doubts leaving him and having nothing take it's place. It's a nice feeling. It reminds him of what is important. The present. He almost laughs at how such a small thing can cause this. But he doesn't question it.

There is a knock at his door. Reluctantly he lets his small calm extinguish and he stands to open it. Thatch stands there holding a small bundle of, what he can assume, is dry clothes.

"Thought you would want to change." He states and holds his arm out holding the clothes toward him. Ace takes them and Thatch stays a few seconds longer before walking away. Ace just stares at the spot were he recently stood.

"Thanks." He whispers to no one in particular. He wishes it was just for the clothes, but it wasn't. Thatch was just as soaked as he is.

* * *

It's night now. But even though he should be exhausted, he isn't. He isn't shaken, he got over that about an hour after it happened. No, it's something completely different. His mind still whirrs with thoughts. Thoughts and doubts. Thoughts about why they saved him in the first place and doubts about whether their intentions really are bad.

He really needs to talk to someone, but he doesn't know who. His crew practically betrayed him and he doesn't trust the other crew enough. He sighs to himself and leans forward a little more over the railing. The water looks glassy beneath him. The ship moves slowly through the water, as if it is a ghost. Lights from lanterns shine through some port holes lighting up the water. To think he nearly died in there. The thing that gives him a sense of freedom nearly took it away from him.

Sighing quietly to himself he straightens himself. Stretching hi muscles he walks back to his room. The clothes Thatch had given him are a size to big for him, but that's the least of his concerns now. No one passes him in the corridor, to his relief. He closes the door to his room shutting himself in darkness. He puts a small flame on the tip of his finger again, but instead of looking at it he lights a medium size wax candle that sits in a holder on the wall. It doesn't give the room much light, but it is better than nothing. His clothes had been left on a box to dry. They're still slightly damp.

He slides down a wall in the farthest corner from the candle. Long shadows are being thrown across the walls. His heart seems to constrict in his chest. Clenching his hair he groans in frustration. He just doesn't know what to do! He is stuck on this ship until they reach an island. But what then? Will his crew choose to stay with the Whitebeard pirates or will they come with him? What's happening to him? Of course they would choose him. Why wouldn't they? They chose to join his crew, they wouldn't just up and go so suddenly. Would they?

He groans again. What is he supposed to do? He can't stay here any longer. The longer he stays the more frustrating and confusing things seem to get. His plan was so simple. He was supposed to kill Whitebeard. Kill the last of his era of pirates. He wasn't supposed to be defeated so easily. Like a fly. He wasn't supposed to be brought on this ship. This isn't how things were to go. Then again, when does any plan go off without a hitch? Improvise. That is what he should do. But how? This is the third time he failed at killing the man.

Getting defeated so easily by him. . . Is he truly that weak? Or is Whitebeard that powerful? Releasing his hair he looks down at his hands. His eyes burn with unshed tears of vexation. His head pounds with unanswered questions. Uncertainty seems to fill every inch of his being. This was supposed to be easy. It shouldn't have ended this way.

What's so special about _him_? He is the same as Ace. He is just a pirate. An older one at that. One whose health is failing him. He has to hooked up to tubes! Yet he couldn't defeat him.

His fist hits the ground. What the hell is he supposed to do?! His crew is with their captain's rivals. How is he supposed to trust them? Without thinking he gets to his feet. His fist combusts filling the room with a much brighter light than the candle. He raises his fist, but stops himself before it connects with the wall. Letting the flames die out again he leans forward until his forehead rests again the panels that he was about to destroy.

Whitebeard's threat lingers in his head. Perhaps after almost drowning his opinion changed about the man. Maybe he is underestimated him. Scratch that. He _did_ underestimate. And he overestimated his own ability. But why did they save him? Why?

They should have let him drown. Yet they didn't. It doesn't make sense. Maybe. . . Just maybe. . . They really aren't that bad of a crew. But he _has_ to kill him. He has to. He has to prove that he is better. Besides, they wouldn't want him on their crew if they knew his secret. Why would Whitebeard want _his_ son to be apart of his crew? He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve anything.

The hot liquid burning down his cheeks shocks him at first. He hasn't cried in years. If it were any other situation he would be laughing at how easily this is triggered. He doesn't try to stop it though. The tears come and his sobs are the only thing that fills the room. His chest heaves up and down. This is ridiculous. Anyone can easily hear him. How pathetic could he possibly be? He has to stop crying, or at least quiet down. He takes a deep breathe, trying to calm down.

After a few minutes of pathetic attempts he finally gets quiet enough to where he is sure no one can hear him. He sits on his knees and covers his face in his hands.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He whispers to himself. His voice coming out strained through his tight throat.

Making up his mind he stands again. He exits his room and makes his way in which he hopes is the right direction. He has only been there once and that was when he was lost. So far he doesn't see anyone. Why would he though? It's nearly midnight. He takes a breath of relief. He wipes the streaks of salt water off his face just to make sure he has indeed stopped crying. It would be more embarrassing if he is still crying when he arrives.

He would much rather choose someone from his crew, even though he can't trust them at the moment. However, this is the only person that he knows the room of. He can't just wait 'till morning. Well, he probably can, but he doesn't want to. He wants to, no, needs to talk to someone. Before he completely loses his mind over this.

After what feels like hours of searching he finally finds, what he thinks, is the right room. The only clue he has is the small, silver plaque near the top of the door. He knocks on the door after a moments hesitation. At first it is barely audible. He tries again, louder this time. There is the sound of rustling on the other side of the door.

Taking a step back he waits until the door opens. It opens just enough for the person inside to see out. He doesn't say anything. Ace desperately wishes that he remembered to put on his hat before he came to hide his blush of humiliation. Oh, how he wishes the other man would speak first. He doesn't though, neither does he open the door any wider. Suddenly he is regretting this plan.

He has half a mind to just tell him never mind and walk back. He could always wait till morning. Of course he already woke him up. No doubt he is annoyed and irritated. If he tells him never mind then he would make him talk anyways. He looks up at him to where he thinks his eyes would be.

"I-I need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
RedSnow15

Welcome to another (hopefully) lovely chapter! I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one. One the bright side I didn't lose followers/favorites when I switched the rating and genre so I must be doing something right. Alright so onto the disclaimer and then the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"I-I need to talk." His voice came out weaker than he would like. He hopes that the signs that he has been crying has disappeared. The person on the other side sighs softly before opening it wide enough for him to go in.

"Come on yoi."

He slides past and Marco closes the door behind him. When he lights the candle he sees the room is exactly the same as last time he came here, except the sheets on the bed have been thrown back. The older man once again clears off the table so it is free of papers. Ace takes a seat after the other motions for him to do so. Marco asks if he wants a drink, but he declines.

"So what is it?" He asks once he takes the seat opposite of him.

Ace becomes flustered when he tries to think of where to begin. He could always start at the beginning, but that wasn't when he became truly confused. Marco just stares at him, waiting patiently. There are bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he suddenly feels bad about waking him up. Wait. . . Why should he feel bad? After all, he is the enemy. This could work in his advantage. He could use the lack of sleep against him. His reflexes will be slower which means he will gain the upper hand. However, he has been nice to him. That would be one rude way to repay them by killing their first division commander.

He groans outwardly and drops his head against the table. He shouldn't be thinking like this! He should just want to kill them. Simple as that.

"Forget it. Sorry for waking you."

He makes his way toward the door. When he reaches out for the knob a hand grabs his wrist. He turns around shocked for a second. Marco still stares at him with the same expression as always. He looks down at his feet suddenly embarrassed. He shouldn't have woken him in the first place. He should have dealt with his problems himself. Why should he care anyways? A finger on his chin snaps him out of his thoughts. Forcing his head up to look at him Marco peers at him closely. Their faces are close to touching.

"What are you doing?" He asks after a moment. His eyes narrow in suspicion. Marco doesn't answer him for a while. he pulls back and lets go of him.

"You've been crying." He states. The grip on his wrist slackens lightly, but doesn't release.

"No I haven't." He responds a little too quickly. He pulls away from the other and Marco lets him go. Ace retreats two steps away.

"Your eyes are bloodshot and you have a rasp in your voice."

"Whatever." Ace crosses his arms, but doesn't step away.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I told you it could wait until morning." Marco raises an eyebrow.

"If it could have waited until morning then you wouldn't have come tonight." Ace hates the fact that he is right. "So what is it yoi?"

Maybe he should tell him. Would he really listen? If he didn't want to then he would have let him leave. He sighs and puts his hand on the back of his neck. Why is this so hard?

"I'm confused." He says after a moment.

"I could assume that much." Ace gives him a dry look. "What about?"

"Everything. I guess." He sighs and lets his arms drop to his side.

"You guess? Sounds like you're not sure yoi."

"I shouldn't be talking about this with you." He makes to leave again, but Marco stops him, this time by stepping in front of the exit.

"Why?" Ace stares at him as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you're the enemy!" He shouts, not trying to be quiet even though he could wake people up. "I should be talking to my crew, but they are making friends with you!" He pushes him back slightly. Marco doesn't say anything. "You are supposed to be the enemy, but you treat me like I'm one of your crew mates. We're not! I have tried to kill your captain, but you are still nice to me! Why?! It's not supposed to be like this! I-I was supposed to kill Whitebeard! This isn't supposed to be how it ended up. It got so complicated." The last words come out in whisper and he sinks to his knees. He yanks at his hair desperately wishing he could pull it out so he could feel something to distract himself.

He only realizes that he told Marco basically everything a few minutes later. He curses himself silently for being to stupid. For being able to be manipulated so easily. Why does he have to be so foolish?!

"You know yoi, enemies are only enemies until you make them your friends. Perhaps you should stop making the world out to be so black and white and add some gray." Marco puts a hand gently on his arm. He pulls him up and Ace relents. "Perhaps," He lifts his face up again by hooking his finger under his chin. "if you would stop thinking of everyone as your enemy you could live a little easier. We aren't trying to kill you, or even anger you. Pops wants you to join the crew. So does everyone else. Your crew didn't join ours. However, they are making friends with us. You don' have to join the crew, but you could at least be friends right? When we stop at an island you can leave with your crew, get yourself a new ship and start over."

"Why are you so nice?" Ace asks after a pregnant pause. Marco releases him again and gives him a lopsided smile.

"Because I consider you my friend. Even if you don't think the same for me."

Friend? The word sounds foreign in his head. Especially coming from a Whitebeard pirate. The closest thing he has ever had to friends is his crew and his brother. Ever since this whole thing started he was beginning to rethink the whole idea of friendship. Friends though? With Marco? One of the Whitebeard pirates? Does he really mean what he says? Does Marco really think of him as a. . . a friend? It's absurd. They have to be joking with him. He sounded so sincere though. Maybe he _is_ being honest. Maybe the situation isn't as black and white as he always thought it was supposed to be. If he is right then maybe they really aren't his enemies.

"Why would you think of me as your friend. I tried to kill you captain. . . And I broke some of the railing." He added the last part suddenly remembering that he did in fact break it in his anger.

"But you didn't kill him and that was simple thing our shipwrights fixed in less than an hour."

"I can't believe you!" He throws his arms in the air for emphasize, "I attempted to kill your captain. That should be more than enough for you to kill me." Marco smirks at him again, as if he's laughing at him silently.

"You're too serious Ace. You didn't kill our captain so we didn't kill you. Simple as that. Now try to loosen up a bit and get some sleep."

He turns and opens the door for him. The light from the hallway is much brighter than the one the candle provided. It makes him squint slightly. Nevertheless he exits the room.

"Thanks." The door shuts after the word falls from his lips. He wonders for a moment if he actually heard him.

* * *

The sun feels refreshing on his skin. After he talked to Marco he went back to his room and fell asleep. Now it's nearly noon. He hasn't seen anyone of any significance to him all day and it's irking him to no end. The one time he actually wants to talk to someone no ones around. He looks around the main deck again, seeing no one he recognizes. He wears his normal clothes again.

Growing impatient he decides to go look for someone. When he rounds a corner he knocks into someone. They both stumble back slightly. When Ace looks up he sees that it's his first mate. The man has dark hair and wears a loose white shirt with brown pants. A sniper is straped tight on a band across his back. He seems shocked to say the least.

"C-Captain." He greets after a moment. Ace smiles back in a friendly way.

"Hey, Charles."

"I haven't seen you around the ship. Not that is a shock. It is a big ship." He laughs and then falls back into an silence.

"So, what have you been up to?" Ace leans against the wall behind him. Charles seems shocked by the casualty in his tone.

"Nothing really. I was just talking to some of the Whitebeard's crew about when we are going to reach an island." Ace simply nods.

"Make any friends?"

"Excuse me?" He raises an eyebrow at him and Ace elaberates.

"With Whitebeard's crew. Have you made any friends?" Charles scoffs at him.

"Nice one Ace." He laughs at what he thinks is a joke. When he doesn't react with his usual smile he stops and stares at him for a moment. "That was a joke right? Come one you can't be serious Captain. You're the one who hates this crew more than all of us put together and your asking about wheather we made any _friends_?"

"Yes. I am." Charles stares at him in a disbelieving manner.

"No, of course not. Anyways I found out that we should reach an island by next week if they continue on this course without delays." Ace nods to show he heard him.

They fall back into a comfortable silence. Ace stares at the sea for a while. When he turns his head Charles hasn't moved, but is simply looking around as if he wants to say something, but doesn't.

"What is it?" Ace's question pulls Charles from his thoughts. He opens and closes his mouth several times before answering him.

"You seem more relaxed than I would have thought. I mean, you're on an enemy ship with no way to get off unless you want to drown. Is something wrong?" Ace can't help, but laugh at that. It feels good to laugh after such a long time being stretched too thin.

Of course Charles would think that something is wrong with him. It is true that he did despise Whitebeard and his crew greatly. However, Marco's words last night made him think about everything. They didn't tie him up, nor his crew. They gave him hot meals, not that they were sastifying, but still. Also, they saved his life when they could have just let him die. Even after he destroyed part of the railing and made three attempts on their captain's life they still treated him like a friend. Not even that. But their _nakama_.

It made him think that they really aren't as bad as they say. However, even if they are nice to him he can't join their crew even if he wanted to. After all, who would want their greatest rivals son as part of their crew.

"Captain?" Charles snaps him out of his thoughts. He remembers that he was asked a question.

"I'm fine Charles. You should go make friends with the other crew though. They aren't as bad as I thought they were." Charles stares at him as if he had grown another head.

"This is coming from _you_! I can't believe this. A month ago you thought about nothing but taking Whitebeard's head and now you are telling me to become _friends_ with them?!"

"Yes." Charles shakes his head at him.

"Unbelievable." He tells himself more than to Ace. He suddenly turns toward him with an accusing air. "What made you change your mind?"

"Someone pointed out that things are not as black and white as I use to think they were. You should tell the rest of the crew to make friends while we are still here. I'll find you later, promise."

Charles stares at him a moment longer before walking off to do as he told him. Ace looks back at the ocean with a content smile on his face. Half of him can't believe he just said that, while the other part sighs in relief that some of the stress has left his life. It felt good to talk to someone familiar. Now that he thinks of it he could have talked to him a little longer, but oh well. In a week he will get to talk to Charles, and the rest of his crew, as much as he wants.

He hears clanking of footsteps approach him and he at first thinks that they would just pass by. However, when they didn't he turns to see Izo.

"We never finished yesterday." He says in a form of a greeting. It takes Ace a moment to remember that he was talking about their question game that they had started. "If I remember correctly it is your turn."

"What were you doing before you joined?" Izo smiles like a child eating sweets.

"I preformed."

"Preformed?" Ace can't help the curiousity in his voice.

"Yes, I danced. On a stage. I was quite good at it too. I could teach you." Ace gives him a weird look before shaking his head.

"No thanks." Izo feigns dissapointment for a moment before changing back to normal.

"You said you had family. Brothers or sisters?"

"Why so interested in family?" Izo shrugs before answering.

"Family is a very important thing to have. So, brothers or sisters?"

"Brothers." Izo seems satifiyed with that answer and doesn't pry for more. Yet. Ace glances around seeing nothing of signifigance. He turns back to see the other staring at him expectantly.

"What did you think of Gol D. Roger?"

Izo doesn't seem to be expecting this question and is shocked for a second. Ace doesn't care though. He wants to know. No. Needs to know. They were rivals, so what did they think of him.

"He was a good man. Lively untill the very end. Our fights never got boring. His crew was always full of excitment. He went head to head with Pop. They never did beat one another. He truly deserved the title of 'Pirate King'. Now it's Pop's turns to take the title though. I do hope that he rests peacefully." There was a glint in his eye when he started speaking, but now it is dulled. Replaced with something else. Could it be sorrow?

He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn't expecting that. Roger was Whitebeard's greatest rival. Their clashes were legend. Yet here is on of the division commandors speaking about Roger with the upmost respect. Almost as if they were friends.

"I don't understand." Ace furrows his brows. Izo turns his head a little.

"Don't understand what?" He asks as if he truly has no idea what he is speaking of.

"Roger was your enemy. Yet you speak of him as if you were his friend." To his suprise the older chuckles.

"No Ace. Roger was our rival, not our enemy. There is a great diference between the two. When you get older perhaps you will understand."

A moment passes in silence while Ace lets Izo's words sink in. He had always thought that enemy and rival were the same. Suddenly they are not? It doesn't make sense to him. If you are someone's enemy you are also their rival, and the same the other way around.

"Your turn." He breaks the silence.

"Why the sudden interest in Roger?" Of course he would ask that. It would be curious to anyone else.

"Just curious about the Pirate King." That has always been his answer, it seems to satisfy everyone. Although, Izo doens't seem to be convinced.

"Very well. I didn't expect you to give me an honest answer anyways."

"How did you know I was lying?" He seems shocked. He had always thought he was a good lier, yet someone can see through it. He has to know how.

"I didn't." Ace scowls, hating being fooled by such a cheap trick. "What's your favorite color?" Ace is shocked for a second. He had been expecting Izo to ask him about the truthful answer. Not something as mediocre as his favorite color.

"Red. What do you fight with?"

"Guns. I don't have them on me at the moment. Obviously. I will when we reach the island though." Ace simply nods, wondering how strong he really is if he only uses guns. "Come on. Lets go to the mess hall. We can continue later."

Ace follows him after a moment. When they enter Izo leads him over to a small group. He doesn't pay attention to who. He is busy scanning the hall for his first mate. He doesn't see him though and turns back just before he runs into Izo's back. He sits and Ace takes his place beside him. Looking around he sees Thatch sitting directly on the other side and another man that he doesn't recognize. He has dark skin and a black beard that just covers his neck. He seems to be laughing heartidly with Thatch.

"This is Teach. He's in second division." The darker man gives him a cheery smile.

"So you're Ace. I overheard one fo your crewmates talking about you."

"Yeah, I'm Ace. Which one?" He asks curious as to which one was talking about him. Teach shrugs though.

"I don't know, you better stop asking so many questions and start eating before it's all gone though."

When he looks down he notices that the plates in the middle of the table, that were once full to the point of overflowing, has been deteriorated to half. He takes some food, mostly meat, and starts to eat. When he looks up he notices Thatch looking at him weirdly.

"What?" He asks after swallowing.

"Are you okay?" The question shocks him a little. Does he look sick?

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just that you're eating like a civilized person."

Thatch starts to laugh loudly when Ace gives him a dry look. He forgot that he knows that he normally just inhales his food. The other two joined in, not really getting the entire joke, but thinking it was funny anyways. After a moment, Ace can't help but chuckle a little at their antics.

If he was still acting the same way he was a week ago he would have gotten angry and either would have attacked them or stormed off. Although now he brushes off the other crew's antics. When he thinks about it they are not so different than his own crew.

* * *

After lunch they had seperated. Teach going off to talk to some of his division, Thatch saying that he had kitchen duty. Only Izo stayed with Ace. They walked around the deck. Only stopping near the front of the ship. They stand next to the figurehead of the gigantic whale.

"Shall we continue?" Izo asks after a while of just peaceful silence.

"Was that your question?"

"Was that Yours?" Ace smirks a little. He leans forward until his arms rest on the railing. "Why the sudden change in behavior?" He can't say he wasn't expecting this question. He cranes his neck to look at him.

"Someone pointed some things out to me." He answers with a shrug.

"Was it Marco?" Izo turns around and leans against the rail so he is facing the deck.

"How did you know?"

"He does those kind of things."

They return to their peaceful silence. Forgetting about their game. Everyone is so much nicer than he thought they would be. He had expected them to be rude and torture people just for the fun of it. They turned out to be the complete opposite though. It's kind of nice. They are all a really big family. The thought makes a question arise.

"Why do you call Whitebeard your father?" Izo turns toward him having a gleeful glint in his eye.

"To put it simply, because he calls us his sons." When Ace doesn't say anything he continues. "I suppose it makes us feel wanted." He says after a moment of thinking. "To the rest of the world we are just outlaws who deserve to die. Unwanted. It's nice to have someone that won't judge you or care about you flaws to call a father."

That answer had been more than he expected. He had thought that Whitebeard just wanted to be called that. Nothing more. That answer makes an odd feeling arise in his chest. He really hasn't felt this feeling except for with Luffy or with Sabo. It's strange. He can't really put a name on it. It's not love. It's different than that. To know that someone wouldn't judge him for his past if he did join this crew. However, that doesn't mean that he would accept Ace like he did with everyone else. After all, he is the son of one of their greatest rivals.

"I have to go." Is all Ace says before running off without waiting for a response.

It only takes a few minutes to find who he was looking for. He stood next to Whitebeard leaning against a large box. Whitebeard sat in a very large chair drinking out of a sake bottle while observing the deck. Whitebeard is the first to notice him coming this way. Marco only takes notice after Whitebeard tells him something. Marco walks leisurely toward him.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" He asks once he gets close enough. Marco raises an eyebrow.

"Sure yoi."

He leads him below deck, no doubt to his room. However, they stop in the hallway, a little ways past the staircase. No one is in sight.

"What is it?" Ace ponders if he should really ask him. He decides against it though. If he is the first commander that could also mean that he is Whitebeard's first mate. Which would mean that he would know him better than anyone else.

"What did you think of Roger?"

"That's what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes." He crosses his arms. Marco gives him a questioning look before answering. Other than a few words he gave the same answer Izo did. "What if Roger had a son?"

"What about it yoi?" A door opens and they wait a few minutes until the footsteps fade.

"What if?" Maybe he shouldn't have asked this, but it's too late now.

"He would have a hard life. Lots of people still resent Roger and they could resent his son as well."

"And you don't?"

"They aren't the same person yoi. Whatever the father did should not effect the son. The father's crimes should not be the child's punishment. . . You ask a lot of questions yoi. Something you want to talk about?" Ace shakes his head. "Then lets go back to the deck."

He follows him only half paying attention. He really didn't expect that answer from one of his rivals. He is the first person that said that. Everyone he has ever asked had called him trash and unworthy of living. This is the first time someone had said that he shouldn't be blamed. The first time someone made him not feel horrible for feeling alive.

They reach the deck and Marco makes his way back to Whitebeard. Ace goes in the opposite direction. Would that be Whitebeard's answer too? He doesn't know. Well, he will just have to find out.

* * *

His palms are sweaty and hsi heart seems as though it is trying to escape from his chest. It was either to tell him than he thought though. He doesn't dare to look at him though. He waits for answer. When it doesn't come he peers up enough to look shyly through his bangs. Whitebeard stares at him for a moment as if contemplating. Ace braces himself for when he attacks. However, it never came.

"Weren't you two enemies?" He asks after a moment of dreadful silence, his voice barely audible, "You're not going to throw me out?"

"When you said you had something to talk about, I thought it would be bigger than this." Ace looks up at him. Stunned. His mind wasn't able to comprehend this. They were enemies, he is his enemy's son. Shouldn't he throw him out? Before he can speak though, Whitebeard continues, "It doesn't matter who your parents were. Everyone is a child of the sea." Whitebeard starts laughing loudly. He actually has the audacity to laugh. After a few seconds Ace smiles at him.

For once in his life he doesn't feel unwanted. All his fears fade away. Could he really join this crew? At first they seemed horrible, but when he looks back he realizes he was the one that was acting foolishly. They weren't trying to hurt or kill him. If they were he wouldn't be here by now. He realizes that Whitebeard has stopped laughing.

"So, will you take my name? Become my son?" Ace smiles.

"Yeah, I will." He stands to leave. Before he closes the door he looks back at the older man who was still sitting leisurely in his bed. "Thanks. Pops."

* * *

So I got the name Charles because my sister was watching "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" in the other room. If you were I got that from. I'm pretty sure you weren't, but just in case. You never know.

I would just like to thank all my lovilies who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and just read my story. Thanks so much. I want to give a special thanks to "Undead Artist" whose reviews helped so much and will help in the future. (I feel like I'm giving a speech at the oscer's or something. . .).

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the over all story in general. I hope that you will future storys of mine in the future. So thanks, again, for reading.


End file.
